robberybobfandomcom-20200213-history
Secret Mission
About Secret Missions are special levels in Robbery Bob 2: Double Trouble. The story is that Secret Sam (possibly the same character from Suburbs in Robbery Bob) asks Bob to complete certain levels and after twenty successful Secret Missions, Bob gets the reward of a Super Secret Suit. Description Secret Missions are just normal levels that you have previously played, but with a special feature. For example, in the Sleepy Bob Secret Mission type, Bob will be sleepy and an energy meter can be seen on the top-right corner of the screen. Bob has to manage his energy. The level on the meter constantly dips. It decreases faster if Bob is not idle (i.e., not sneaking or sprinting) and if Bob sprints, it dips really fast. At certain points on the meter, the top and bottom of the screen show black bars coming together, implying that Bob is closing his eyes. At points like this, the controls disappear. The second time this happens, the distance between both bars in reduced, meaning Bob gets really sleepy. The third time they close altogether and it is advised that Bob is hidden from the view of NPCs when this happens. The meter gradually increases and at the top, Bob's outfit changes into a runner's outfit and he can sprint very fast, much like the ability received when Bob drinks the Energy Drink from the store. However, this sudden energy ability stops in a few seconds only and Bob's outfit changes into whichever outfit he was wearing before. Playing a Secret Mission After some levels are played, the circles denoting these levels shimmer purple. Once you get three stars on such a level, in place of this level, a Secret Mission appears. You can toggle between the normal version and the Secret Mission. Types Here is a list of different types of Secret Missions that can be played: *'Collect Puppies': In this type, Bob will have to get the attention of puppies with the same behaviour of Friendly Dogs. They do not bark, but they can cause an automatic door to stay open and get the attention of a guard. The dogs have to be led outside the house and after all the dogs are out, the mission ends. Example: Playa Mafioso 4. *'Sleepy Bob': In this type, Bob will be sleepy and an energy meter can be seen on the top-right corner of the screen. Bob has to manage his energy. The level on the meter constantly dips. It decreases faster if Bob is not idle (i.e., not sneaking or sprinting) and if Bob sprints, it dips really fast. At certain points on the meter, the top and bottom of the screen show black bars coming together, implying that Bob is closing his eyes. At points like this, the controls disappear. The second time this happens, the distance between both bars in reduced, meaning Bob gets really sleepy. The third time they close altogether and it is advised that Bob is hidden from the view of NPCs when this happens. The meter gradually increases and at the top, Bob's outfit changes into a runner's outfit and he can sprint very fast, much like the ability received when Bob drinks the Energy Drink from the store. However, this sudden energy ability stops in a few seconds only and Bob's outfit changes into whichever outfit he was wearing before. If Bob exits this level, the mission ends. Example: Shamville 5. *'Booby Trap: '''In this type, Bob has to find the main loot as usual. However, upon taking the loot, Bob will leave purple footsteps and a noise will be made, attracting a nearby guard. Bob has to escape without being caught and then the mission ends. Example: Playa Mafioso 10. *'Itchy Secrets: In this type, Bob has to complete the level "while suffering a horrible cold," as the game says. It is advised to play this level with the sound on. During the level, Bob sneezes and alerts a nearby Guard to his location. The sound should be on because of the auditory warning the game gives. Before sneezes, Bob makes a sound twice. When he does this, it is best to hide somewhere. At the end of the level, the mission ends. Example: Playa Mafioso 19. *'''Cursed Statue/Cursed Idol: This type is slightly more difficult than the rest. When Bob grabs the Main Loot, which is a cursed statue/idol, the controls get reversed. That is, if the joystick is moved forward, Bob moves backwards and vice versa. The same applies to the right and left. This complicates the gameplay, but other than this, there is no other challenge. After the level is complete, the mission ends and the next level is ordinary. Playa Mafioso 15. *'Soccer': In this type, there is no main loot. In its place is a football. It can be controlled by moving around it and influencing the orange dot line in front of it that depicts the path of the football. The football must be kicked through the exit. If the football hits a wall, it makes a slight noise but it is still capable of alerting a Guard. After the ball passes through the exit, the mission ends. Example: Shamville 8.